


Химические связи

by amarisugizo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarisugizo/pseuds/amarisugizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вспомнить все" © Воспоминания о прошлой жизни братьев Гранц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Блич-фикатон 2010г на diary.ru.

_Уэко Мундо_

 

Входная дверь хлопнула так, что пробирки с ретортами жалобно звякнули. А он не обернулся. Не отпустил дежурного комментария о неуклюжести некоторых и даже глаз не открыл.

Непривычно. 

Вошедший Ильфорте Гранц с легким удивлением рассматривал брата, полулежащего в глубоком кресле. Пытливый взгляд тут же подметил необычайную бледность и без того светлой кожи, легкое, слишком поверхностное дыхание и едва заметное подрагивание затянутых в неизменные белые перчатки пальцев. Скользнул к губам – влажный блеск на них не скрывал едва зажившие ранки. И хорошо все-таки, что брат не смотрит сейчас: нет нужды прятать жадный, патологический какой-то интерес во взгляде, из чистого упрямства скрывать то, что давно уже не секрет.

Неслышно ступая, Ильфорте подошел поближе, склоняясь над креслом. Изучил ведь его – до мелочей, до каждой черточки, потому и замечается так легко все, что другие сразу бы и не увидели. Себя не обманешь. Протянул руку – коснуться губ, подбородка, беззащитно открытой шеи. Эспада, высший уровень, недоступный простому Нумеросу – однако же сейчас…

\- Как наивно, - его ладонь перехватили с неожиданной силой. – Думаешь, я тебя не чувствую?

Ильфорте лишь усмехнулся про себя. Глупо было обманываться.

\- Неважно выглядишь, братец. Я даже волноваться начал, - язвительный тон, просто защитная реакция, толку от которой всего ничего.

Заэль улыбнулся – из ранки на нижней губе выступила кровь. Сжал пальцы сильней, но Ильфорте даже не поморщился.

\- Зря стараешься. Я не могу, - подчеркнуто, - выглядеть плохо.

Поднялся он с обычной своей легкостью и грацией, так не вяжущейся с измученным видом. Ильфорте, не отрывающему взгляда от алой капли на губах, пришлось отступить на шаг.

\- Зачем ты меня позвал?

\- И это все? – с притворным удивлением. – Мы так долго не виделись, сказал бы для приличия, что скучал.

\- О, конечно. И ты бы поверил?

Заэль рассмеялся – искренне на этот раз.

\- Да.

Ильфорте пожал плечами, давя в себе приступ злости. Незачем лишний раз доказывать брату, что тот прав. Да и «скучал» - не самое подходящее слово. В мире живых, как он слышал, есть некие химические вещества, по которым люди тоже «скучают» вот так.

\- Я тороплюсь.

\- Надо же, неужели важные дела? – Заэль изящно присел на край стола, отвел за ухо ярко-розовую прядь.

\- Мы с Гриммджо снова идем в пустыню.

\- Действительно, что может быть важнее?

\- Хватит. Говори, что хотел.

\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко согласился брат. – Потому что когда ты узнаешь все, торопиться больше не будешь.

Ильфорте вздрогнул, тело будто сковало на миг неприятно-липким холодом. Не от слов, конечно, поговорить Заэль любил всегда – а от его тона. Самодовольно-предвкушающего, с легким оттенком восторга и безумия.

\- Знаешь, что происходит с памятью души, поглощенной Пустым?

\- Она исчезает.

\- Не совсем. Скорее, блокируется в глубине подсознания… думаю, нет смысла объяснять механизм в подробностях. Исчезает память лишь с полной гибелью самой души, когда из сотен душ, слившихся в гиллиана, у адьюкаса остается только одна, сама сильная.

\- Ммм… и что?

Заэль торжественно улыбнулся.

\- А то, что память этой души – память будущего арранкара, по сути – разблокировать можно.

Стало еще холодней – или так показалось? С притворным безразличием Ильфорте спросил:

\- Хочешь сказать, будто ты способен сделать это?

\- Нет. Уже сделал.

Молчание в ответ.

\- Именно этим я и занимался в последнее время, - продолжал Заэль, - разработкой препарата, способного вывернуть подсознание и разбудить память о прошлой жизни. Ну как, уже не торопишься на свою охоту?

\- Хм, - Ильфорте и правда не знал, что ответить. Не то чтобы ему не было интересно, но слишком внезапно все получилось, не этого он ждал, собираясь к брату. А Заэля его молчание вовсе не смущало. Он только ближе подошел – почти вплотную, но не прикасаясь.   
\- В любом случае ты через это пройдешь. Как можно скорее.

\- Что, - хриплости своего голоса Ильфорте даже не удивился, - хочешь, чтоб я стал первым подопытным?

\- Размечтался. Первым был, конечно же, я сам. Хотя, - ученый чуть помедлил, - впрочем, нет, те арранкары низшего уровня не считаются. Для них препарат оказался слишком силен.

\- То есть?

\- Говоря понятным тебе языком, мозги у них вскипели. Остается надеяться, что твой мозг окажется более развитым.

Насмешка в голосе брата открыто выражала сомнение, но реагировать на подначку Ильфорте не стал.

\- А если я откажусь?

Заэль лишь головой покачал. Плавным движением скользнул за спину, отвел в сторону длинные светлые пряди и прошептал в самое ухо:

\- Не откажешься.

Ильфорте сжал зубы, когда позвоночник прошило горячей дрожью. Он искренне ненавидел такие моменты: ощущаешь за спиной его дыхание, тепло и мягкую, но давящую волну рейацу – и гадать только можешь, что случится в следующий миг, и воображение – больное, несомненно – рисует картины одну ярче другой. Не видя Заэля, он чувствовал его особенно остро.

\- Я все равно не верю, что тебе не интересно, поэтому давай пропустим то, как ты будешь ломаться, изображая независимость, и просто сделаем все, что нужно. Уверяю, тебе будет что вспомнить.

Ильфорте резко обернулся.

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь?

\- Догадайся, - Заэль вновь рассмеялся. – До этого додуматься сможешь даже ты.

Расположившись в том же самом кресле, Ильфорте отстраненно наблюдал за приготовлениями. Вот брат открыл тяжелую дверцу сейфа, в котором хранились самые дорогие и опасные вещества, достал высокую колбу с толстыми непрозрачными стеклами – надежно спрятано, ничего не скажешь, набрал в шприц ядовитую даже на первый взгляд ярко-фиолетовую жидкость, выпустил воздух… И вернулся. Так быстро, мог бы и подольше повозиться.

\- Рукав закатай.

Резко пахнуло спиртом. Мокрой ваткой по выступившей вене, круговыми движениями, неспешно. Потом – игла, серебристая, тонкая, и не больно почти, просто сердце заколотилось, будто сумасшедшее. Ильфорте чувствовал, как происходит нечто непоправимое, и молчал. И смотрел, не на шприц, конечно, это неинтересно – на не дающую покоя темно-алую ранку на влажных розовых губах. Напряжение сжималось в теле гигантской пружиной и, казалось, могло раздавить, если не сделаешь хоть что-нибудь.

\- У тебя губы искусаны. Почему? – не в привычках Заэля такое, брату ли не знать.

Поцеловал, не дожидаясь ответа – сразу глубоко и грубо, еще и в волосы вцепился свободной рукой, чтоб отстраниться не позволить. Вынимать иглу Заэлю пришлось вслепую.

Через несколько минут Ильфорте, тяжело дыша, откинулся на спинку кресла. Стало немного легче.

\- Ммм, какая страсть, - Заэль откровенно облизнулся. – Всегда бы так. Кстати, препарат подействует в течение двенадцати часов, так что время у нас есть.

\- Нет.

\- Что?

\- Я уже говорил, что мне пора.

На самом деле уходить и не хотелось, но упрямство и злость на того, кто пытается так бесцеремонно распоряжаться его планами, оказались сильней.

\- Разве не понятно? – медленно, четко, выделяя каждое слово. – Ты. Не сможешь. Уйти.

\- Уйду. Прямо сейчас, - стоять на своем, так до конца. – Или силой удерживать будешь?

\- Вот еще, - Заэль лишь рукой махнул. – Хочешь лично убедиться в собственной глупости – не стану мешать. Только ты уж постарайся…

\- Чего еще?

\- … не ходить никуда один. Чтоб твоя компания могла сразу же притащить тебя сюда.

Ильфорте хмуро взглянул в насмешливые золотистые глаза. Шутит? Запугивает? Или – серьезно? Но не отступать же теперь.

Когда за братом с громким хлопком закрылась дверь, Заэль Аполло тихо рассмеялся. Такой упрямый… ну как всегда. А пока нужно сделать все необходимые приготовления, двенадцать часов – срок максимальный. 

Но начать он едва успел. Тело свело короткой, но яркой судорогой боли, в глазах потемнело. Тяжело опершись на край стола и вновь закусив губу, Заэль попытался перевести дыхание. Надо же, оказалось серьезней… и это при том, что он – Эспада. Похоже, двенадцати часов у Ильфорте не будет. Надо поспешить.

Оглядев затуманенным взглядом лабораторию, Заэль кивнул ближайшему фрассьону:

\- Эй, ты! Ко мне!

И облизнулся.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ни хрена интересного тут нет, - Гриммджо с досадой пнул торчащий из песка булыжник. Тот раскололся надвое. – Давайте дальше.

Пустыня в окрестностях Лас Ночес будто вымерла. Попадались изредка лишь мелкие Пустые, на которых и внимания никто не обращал. Охота не задалась.

\- Куда дальше-то? – хмуро поинтересовался Ди Рой.

\- На запад, к развалинам бывшего селения Пустых, помните, Джируга его разнес когда-то? Слышал, там недавно снова появились сильные адьюкасы.

\- Туда? Это ж фиг знает, сколько тащиться.

Ильфорте легко спрыгнул с камня, на котором с удобством устроился до этого. Камень был похож на тот, что расколотил Гриммджо, только раз в пять больше.

\- А что, у тебя вдруг дела поважнее появились? – ядовитая насмешка в собственном голосе до обидного напомнила Заэля. – Я только за.

Одобрительный кивок Гриммджо, недовольное бурчание Ди Роя, безразличные взгляды остальных. И противное, давящее ощущение беспокойства, от которого нужно избавиться во что бы то ни стало. И драка сойдет, но суть не в ней. Просто – чем дальше отсюда, тем лучше.

Раздавшийся следом звук стал для Ильфорте полной неожиданностью, ни в пустыне, ни во дворце он не слышал подобного раньше. Громкое шуршание, будто протащили что-то тяжелое по песку, ритмичные удары, отдающиеся в ушах, и однообразно-мелодичные переливы. Шум все приближался и приближался, стал на пару секунд нестерпимым и начал отдаляться, угасая.

Среагировал Ильфорте не сразу, словно вмиг заморозило его от головы до ног. Скрипнул зубами, сжал кулаки до боли, прогоняя оцепенение – и тогда только медленно повернул голову. За спиной – бесконечная пустыня, россыпь валунов, ломаные контуры мертвых деревьев, приземистая громада дворца Лас Ночес вдалеке. И никого. Только тающее постепенно шуршание и странная музыка.

\- Эй, ты чего вертишься? – удивленный бас Нахима.

\- Вы ничего не слышали? 

\- Нет. Ветер только.

«Неужели… начинается?»

\- Что, блондинчик, уже глюки ловишь? – Ди Рой захихикал. – Ты б у братца своего меньше зависал, а то и не такое начнется.

Странные звуки утихли совсем. Взяв себя в руки, Ильфорте пожал плечами как можно беззаботней.

\- Ерунды не придумывай, мне просто показалось. Ну так что, - вопросительный жест в сторону Гриммджо, - мы идем?

\- Идем. Не отставайте.

Вслед за Джаггерджеком он сорвался первым. Сонидо, предельная скорость, буйный ветер в лицо. Черное небо, белый песок, идеально ровная, бесконечно далекая линия горизонта. Быстрей, еще быстрей! Почти полет, почти свобода. Отдавшись любимому ощущению, Ильфорте не сразу заметил, как изменилось что-то, вначале неуловимо, а потом все явственней и страшнее. Краски вспыхнули ярче – возможно ли такое, ведь только белое и черное вокруг – и заслезились глаза, и четкий прежде горизонт расплылся бесформенными пятнами. В воздухе пустыни Уэко, где иногда пахло кровью жестоких сражений, а чаще всего – холодной пустотой, заиграли новые, неведомые прежде и в то же время узнаваемые запахи. Один острый, неприятно-едкий; другой легкий, обволакивающий, душисто-сладкий; третий дымный с мятной горчинкой. Он знал их все, они уже были когда-то именно в таком сочетании. Ощутимо потеплело – как и должно быть в конце июня.

Вздрогнув, Ильфорте запнулся и едва удержал равновесие, чтобы не рухнуть лицом в песок. Закусил губу, тряхнул головой – наваждение отступало неохотно. Да что же это? Но стало легче; свет, по крайней мере, не резал больше глаз, и туман на горизонте рассеялся, открывая… Развалины селения? Однако же, как помнилось Ильфорте, подобных зданий там не было никогда. И не только там – во всем Уэко Мундо.

Компания их неслась вперед с прежней скоростью, и хотелось закричать, но отвернуться или хотя бы не смотреть не было возможности. И вставал посреди ночной пустыни одинокий дом непривычно правильной прямоугольной формы, рос и рос в высоту, теряясь крышей в непроницаемой черноте неба. Сотни крошечных окон мягко светились во тьме, перемигиваясь желтоватыми огнями. Ильфорте запнулся снова, упал, поморщился от неожиданной боли в коленях. Мельком глянул вниз – ну да, конечно же больно, асфальт не песок – и тут же забыл об этом, всматриваясь в окна. Должен быть тридцать пятый этаж. И зеленые шторы.

Гриммджо, остановившись, с недоверчивым изумлением разглядывал фрассьона. Тот стоял на коленях, пристально глядя в никуда, смесь ужаса, восторга и предельной сосредоточенности искажали его побелевшее лицо.

\- Эй, ты чего?

Ильфорте била дрожь, пот лился градом. Постоянно сбиваясь, он никак не мог досчитать до тридцати пяти. Гриммджо, не дождавшись ответа, с силой тряхнул его за плечи.

\- Что за фигня с тобой творится?

На него взглянули так, словно заметили впервые. Вид арранкара с его зубастой маской и сквозной дырой в животе на фоне элитного здания, идеально чистых тротуаров и ухоженного газона показался Ильфорте до очевидного неправильным, словно две картины наложили друг на друга.

\- Гриммджо? – нервный смешок. – А я окно свое найти не могу, представляешь? Их так много, голова просто кругом идет.

\- Ты. Куда. Вообще. Смотришь?

\- Так вот же, - в безумных глазах мелькнуло искреннее недоумение, - прямо у тебя за спиной…

Договорить Ильфорте не успел – резкая боль обожгла тело, согнув буквально пополам. Последним усилием воли он не дал себе упасть, тяжело опираясь на ладони. Кончики спутанных длинных волос подметали песок.

\- Вот же хрень, - пробормотал Ди Рой.

Гриммджо сплюнул со злостью, ударив по ладони кулаком. 

\- Я его точно убью.

\- Кого?

Так и не ответив, Секста помог Ильфорте подняться, закинул безвольную руку себе на плечо.

\- Возвращаемся.

* * *

 

Когда от мощного пинка дверь лаборатории слетела с петель, Заэль Аполло Гранц даже не вздрогнул, а только взглянул демонстративно на часы.

\- Ровно четыре часа и пятнадцать минут. Я думал, он продержится дольше. Что ж, благодарю за доставку.

Почти не замедляя шаг, Гриммджо сгрузил полубессознательного Ильфорте на маленькую, жесткую на вид кушетку и с грозным рыком схватил ученого за грудки.

\- Какого хрена ты с ним сделал, а?

\- Спокойно, спокойно, - в голосе Заэля не было страха – только благоразумно сдерживаемое раздражение. – Всего лишь небольшой эксперимент, незачем так злиться.

\- На своих уродцах ставь эксперименты, а к моим фрассьонам не лезь, ясно?

Несмотря на нехватку воздуха и физически ощущаемые волны ярости Сексты, сдержаться Заэль не смог.

\- Гриммджо, я надеюсь, даже ты способен понять разницу между безмозглыми живыми аптечками и моим братом. Умственные различия, конечно, не сразу заметны… - фразу прервал задушенный хрип. – Ладно-ладно, молчу, отпусти уже! Или твой фрассьон живым тебе не нужен?

Одарив ученого тяжелым взглядом, Гриммджо все же разжал руки.

\- Приводи его в норму.

\- Именно этим я бы сейчас и занимался, если б кое-кто мне не мешал. Кстати, Ильфорте согласился сам, я его не обманывал и не заставлял.

\- Ну-ну, - с сомнением, - согласился, чтоб его корежило вот так?

Заэль пожал плечами.

\- Побочные эффекты, ничего особенного. Может, все-таки дашь мне заняться делом? 

Когда раздраженный Секста ушел, переступив через им же снесенную дверь, Заэль Аполло склонился над братом.

\- Можно и не говорить, что я предупреждал тебя, да?

\- Иди ты… - вырвался у того хриплый шепот. От цепкого взгляда ученого не укрылись судорожно сжатые кулаки, искусанные губы, мертвенная бледность и тяжелое дыхание.

\- Плохо? – кому-то, знающему Заэля не так хорошо, этот тон показался бы заботливым. – Понимаю. Побочные эффекты этого препарата весьма… неприятны, - кривая усмешка, - а средства, их нейтрализующие, принимать нужно постоянно.

Ильфорте не ответил. Упрекать брата в том, что тот не рассказал все заранее, было бы наивно. Он стоически терпел боль, головокружение, охватившую все тело противную мелкую дрожь – и едва ощутил очередной укол. Вздох облегчения раздался где-то минут через пять.

\- И все-таки мог бы и рассказать подробнее, - проворчал Ильфорте. – Боль-то ладно, но у меня чуть крыша не съехала, когда я тот дом в пустыне увидел.

\- Какой дом?

\- Высоченный, выше Лас Ночес, с кучей маленьких окон. Я еще искал среди них одно, с зелеными шторами… только не помню сейчас, почему.

Заэль отвел с его лица спутанные, чуть влажные волосы.

\- О. Ясно. Это был тридцать пятый этаж.

Ильфорте ощутил, как тонет. Нечто огромное, неведомое подступило близко-близко, затопило с головой. Заэль все улыбался, говорил что-то, и стены за его спиной то покачивались плавно, то изгибались в дикой пляске. Последние слова брата Ильфорте не услышал – прочитал по губам.

\- Вспоминай.


	3. Chapter 3

_Генсей_

 

Когда такси довезло его до дома, было почти одиннадцать. Расплачиваясь, Ильфорте долго искал кошелек, под руку все время какая-то ерунда попадалась, и модная в этом сезоне попсовая мелодия из радиоприемника не раздражала, как обычно, а лишь вызывала улыбку. Легкий туман в голове, удивительно хорошее настроение – славно день рождения отметили. Все-таки восемнадцать лет.

Такси умчалось, взвизгнув шинами и увозя с собой привязчивую песенку. От фонарей и многочисленных окон рассыпались по тротуару блики приглушенного золотистого света – такого уютно-домашнего по сравнению с неоновыми огнями центральных улиц. Посомневавшись немного, Ильфорте все же достал из кармана чуть помятую пачку и вытянул длинную тонкую сигарету. Сегодня можно, отмечать так отмечать. Тем более она последняя.

Щелчок зажигалки, ментолово-горький сигаретный дым. Едкое дуновение выхлопных газов, принесенное ветром от дороги. Душистый, приторно-сладкий аромат белых цветов с пышной клумбы – тех, что распускались тут каждый год, и названия которых Ильфорте так и не запомнил. А все вместе – дыхание теплого летнего вечера. Последнего чистого. Последнего свободного. Затянувшись, Ильфорте поискал взглядом окна собственной квартиры – тридцать пятый этаж, высоковато, но ему нравилось.

Во всех трех окнах было темно. Лег спать пораньше? Не может быть. Тоже празднует где-то с друзьями? Еще менее вероятно.

Струйка дыма все текла и текла вверх, растворяясь в темном небе.

Уже год братья Гранц жили вдвоем, квартира и небольшое наследство достались им после гибели родителей в автокатастрофе. Старший, Ильфорте, учился в университете, младший, Заэль Аполло, оканчивал школу и готовился к поступлению. Впрочем, сомнений, что он поступит, не было ни у кого.

У дверей Ильфорте вновь замешкался, на этот раз в поисках ключей. Время странно растягивалось, будто нарочно отдаляя неизбежный момент возвращения домой… хотя, возможно, это была всего лишь алкогольная дымка. И все же интересно: куда мог подеваться брат на ночь глядя в собственный день рождения? Любителем тусовок и вечеринок назвать его было нельзя, в отличие от компанейского старшего. Да и в целом, различий между братьями было множество, а из общего разве что внешнее сходство и забавное совпадение дат рождения.

Дверь, наконец, открылась, впуская его внутрь. Так и есть – тихо. И тьма кромешная. Заэль же любил свет, его комнату, давно уже оборудованную под маленькую домашнюю лабораторию, всегда освещали самые яркие лампы. Увлечение младшего наукой и различными опытами раньше забавляло Ильфорте – вот, мол, умник нашелся – а в последнее время начинало беспокоить. Слишком все серьезно становилось.

Выключатель на стене он отыскал на ощупь. Громкий щелчок – слишком громкий в окружающей тишине. И ничего.

\- Да что за хрень? – пробормотал Ильфорте почему-то шепотом.

\- Я пробки выкрутил.

От неожиданности сердце сжалось, замерло на миг, а потом суматошно заколотилось.

\- Заэль?

\- Да, всего лишь я. Неужели напугал? – притворно посочувствовали из темноты.

\- Ты что здесь натворил?

\- Говорю же, выкрутил пробки, чтобы кое-кто не смог включить свет и эксперимент мне сорвать. А окна, кстати, черной тканью занавешены.

Ильфорте непроизвольно сжал кулаки, простой и понятной злостью вытесняя неуютное ощущение волнения и дурного, очень дурного предчувствия.

\- Что еще за эксперимент?

\- О, весьма любопытный. И важный, поэтому я и решил провести его именно сегодня. Скажи… ты видишь меня?

\- Чего? Нет, конечно.

\- А я тебя – да.

Ильфорте передернуло – как и всегда, когда в знакомом голосе брата мелькали жутковатые ноты самозабвенно-восторженного безумия. В последний год он звучал все чаще – голос того, кто не просто готов перейти грань, но граней не признает вообще.

Быстрое движение во тьме, скорей ощутимое, чем видимое – и чужое дыхание согрело затылок, взъерошило волосы, а по спине побежали липкие мурашки. Дело давно уже не в опьянении, от того и следа не осталось – это нечто худшее, но не осознанное пока.

\- Это лишь начало. У человеческого тела масса возможностей для изменений и совершенствования. Но большинство так боится, что предпочитает ограничивать себя и других, - голос чуть глуховатый и такой обманчиво-ласковый, что оторопь берет. – А я не боюсь. Веришь?

Ильфорте резко обернулся, но впереди оказалась лишь тьма. Задохнулся – как же ненавидел он минуты, когда не узнавал, просто не мог узнать родного брата. Когда сквозь знакомые с детства черты – да, характер у младшего не сахар, но это все привычно – проступала темнота и леденящая опасность. Когда человек уступал, пусть только на миг, место чудовищу.

И оно улыбалось.

А потом на плечи уверенно легли прохладные ладони.

\- Ну так веришь?

«Хватит!»

Ильфорте поспешно щелкнул зажигалкой. Хоть немного света, прекратить эти безумные игры, сбросить дурацкое наваждение. Пить, наверно, надо было меньше.

\- Ну вот, про это я и забыл, - Заэль, пойманный неверным блеском крошечного огонька, действительно улыбался. А глаза его, обычно каре-зеленые, явственно наливались золотом. Оптическая иллюзия?

\- У тебя глаза…

\- Знаю, - кивнул он. – Временный побочный эффект от действия препарата. Нравится?

\- Да ты с ума сошел, творишь с собой что попало.

\- Фи, как предсказуемо. Впрочем, от тебя я и не ждал…

Он запнулся на полуслове, лихорадочно хватая воздух открытым ртом, и даже при таком слабом освещении Ильфорте заметил, как кровь отхлынула от лица, как побелели губы и погас золотистый взгляд. Еле успел подхватить – а потом, натыкаясь в темноте на все подряд и ругаясь сквозь зубы, с трудом дотащил до собственной спальни. Опустил на кровать, распахнул настежь окно, впуская ночную свежесть и бледный лунный свет. Склонился над братом, одновременно судорожно нажимая кнопки мобильного телефона.

\- Все, доигрался. Вызываю скорую.

Позвонить он не успел – телефон выбили из ладони.

\- Не… надо…

\- Ах вот как? Думать надо было, когда травился, экспериментатор хренов.

\- Я сказал, - неожиданно и резко Заэль притянул брата к себе, крепко сжимая пальцы в его длинных волосах. – Ты. Никуда. Не позвонишь. У меня сейчас в крови столько химии, точно наркоманом сочтут.

Дыхание его с каждым словом обжигало губы, и с подступающим ужасом Ильфорте ощущал, как немеют его собственные.

\- И что, мне на труп твой любоваться? – сумел все же пробормотать. Это же не страшно, просто реакция на нервное напряжение и алкоголь, а так все в порядке, ведь правда? 

\- Не смертельно, - Заэль дышал все так же тяжело, над верхней губой и на висках поблескивали капельки пота. – Ничего не надо, только не мешай.

Глаза в глаза, так пугающе близко. И не отстраниться – ладонь на затылке все давила, тянула вниз, а пальцы свободной руки переплелись с его, судорожно сжимаясь. В ушах бешеными молоточками стучала кровь. А потом гипнотические глаза закрылись, пряча жутковатое золото под веками, и Заэль, что-то тихо простонав, облизнул пересохшие губы. Медленно, два раза.

Ильфорте дернулся, как ошпаренный, и лишь цепкая, несмотря на почти бессознательное состояние, хватка не дала ему отскочить на другой конец комнаты. Нет-нет, это ведь не специально, это…

Поздно. Влажность чужой слюны на губах, концентрированный жар в паху, откликнувшийся болезненной теснотой джинсов. Дико, неправильно. Страшно.

Почему это – с ним?

И не уйти же, и не только потому, что держат так крепко. Брату плохо. Вот именно, брату, напомнить себе как следует, чтобы стыдно стало и не трясло так больше от желания.

Стыд пришел. Желание осталось. Обреченно вздохнув, Ильфорте опустился на колени и приложил ухо к груди Заэля. Вот так: лежать, слушать сердце, чтобы ритм его не сбился, и непременно зажмуриться, и не думать ни о чем.

Тук-тук. Ладонь в ладони, обе липкие и влажные от пота.

Тук-тук. Верхние пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты. Языком бы там, медленно, жадно. И зубами, совсем чуть-чуть, только чтоб распробовать получше.

Тук-тук. Сбитое дыхание, стон на грани слышимости. Рука сама скользнула к поясу джинсов и замерла на полпути. Очнется ведь, увидит.

От отчаяния Ильфорте сам застонал сквозь зубы. Так плохо. Так больно. Так хочется.

Нескончаемая ночь.

Когда Заэль, наконец, заснул спокойно, над городом уже занимался рассвет. Высвободившись аккуратно, чтоб не разбудить, Ильфорте с трудом поднялся. Колени затекли, тело болезненно ныло. В первую очередь – душ, да похолоднее, давно пора. Потом переодеться и сразу на улицу, в парк, что в десяти минутах ходьбы от дома. Все равно же не уснуть.

Светало. Шелестели, волнуясь, деревья, ветер играл листвой, асфальтовая дорожка легко и привычно ложилась под ноги. Ильфорте бежал все быстрей и быстрей, уже на пределе скорости, но казалось – можно еще, можно перейти грань, за которой навсегда останется все случившееся. Можно убежать от себя самого – по крайней мере, он очень старался. Он еще не знал, что обречен на поражение.


	4. Chapter 4

_Генсей. Два года спустя_

 

Ветер громко свистел в ушах, заглушая приветственные крики. В лицо било солнце – такое нестерпимо яркое, что ничего впереди было не разглядеть. И бесконечно далеким казался финиш, а перед глазами все маячил, растворяясь в солнечном сиянии, темноволосый парень в оранжевой футболке с номером «двадцать два» на спине. Будущий победитель соревнования. Обогнать его Ильфорте не мог, как ни пытался. Пот лился ручьями, выбившиеся из хвоста длинные светлые волосы спутывались на ветру. Ну почему не получается еще быстрей? Прочие соперники безнадежно отстали – Ильфорте знал, что он лучше многих… но, как оказалось, не всех. А до победы только шаг, всего одно последнее усилие, и стоит оно так много – занявший первое место сможет участвовать в городских соревнованиях, а отличившиеся там попадут в сборную страны. Он должен выиграть, должен суметь…

Предел. Быстрее – ему невозможно.

А потом брюнет вдруг запнулся, слегка, едва заметно для зрителей, но скорость была потеряна. Ильфорте и опомниться не успел, как впереди остались лишь солнце и пустая дорожка.

Мягкое прикосновение финишной ленты к груди. Восторженные крики зрителей с трибуны. Рев громкоговорителя, заглушивший общий гул.

\- Первое место – Ильфорте Гранц, номер пятнадцать!

Он стоял, ошеломленный, еще не до конца поверив в случившееся. Сощурился – с неба ярче плеснуло светом – и приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, рассматривая трибуны. Много девушек; то тут, то там знакомые лица однокурсников, они улыбались, махали ему. А чуть поодаль, в стороне от толпы – одинокая фигура в легком светлом плаще. Стекла очков отразили солнечные блики и ослепили бы, если вглядываться подольше. А ведь не собирался же приходить, бросил что-то вроде «Скучно» и «Нет времени на ерунду». У Ильфорте привычно заныло под ложечкой. И хорошо, что не предупредил: присутствие брата давно уже выбивало его из колеи, а как победить, если ты даже сосредоточиться не в состоянии? Сегодня вот он не знал – и показал самый лучший результат.

* * *

 

\- Ты и правда доволен собой?

Они сидели вдвоем за столиком в открытом кафе, что располагалось на высоком холме неподалеку от университета. Внизу ручьем текла, змеилась дорога, но сюда шум почти не долетал.

\- А что, победа – недостаточный повод?

Заэль тщательно пригладил растрепавшиеся от ветра ярко-розовые волосы. Столь экстравагантную прическу он заимел еще на первом курсе, сразу после поступления. Внимания это тогда привлекло немало – сейчас же, два года спустя, преподавателей интересовали исключительно умственные способности и таланты младшего Гранца, на порядок превосходящего сверстников, а студенты, если и подшучивали, то только за глаза. В прошлом с особо рьяными шутниками случались не слишком приятные инциденты, повторения не хотелось никому.

\- Случайная победа – недостаточный.

Ильфорте вздохнул. Заметил-таки.

\- Мы были почти наравне.

\- О, ты, конечно, можешь обманывать себя, если хочешь…

Злость. Обидная и какая-то тоскливая, потому что Заэль прав. И не только потому.

\- …но факт в том, что ты вовсе не первый. Твои способности имеют предел.

Старший брат одарил младшего тяжелым взглядом.

\- Ну да, скажи теперь, что я бездарность.

\- Почему бездарность? Ты хорош, большинство тебе и в подметки не годится. Но ты не лучший. Понимаешь?

\- Ага, спасибо, - проворчал Ильфорте хмуро. – Только вот результаты не от одного таланта зависят.

\- Да-да, расскажи мне, как много значат тренировки. Пусть и немало, но выше определенного уровня ты все равно не поднимешься. А еще с каждым разом тебе будут встречаться все более сильные противники, которые, несомненно, будут тренироваться столь же усердно. И ноги у них перед финишем заплетаться не станут.

Ильфорте ударил кулаком по столу, кусочки льда в стаканах мелодично зазвенели. У Заэля пепси-кола, сплошная ядовито-сладкая химия и задорные пузырьки газа; у него самого – свежевыжатый мандариновый сок, все только самое здоровое и полезное. Он и к сигаретам с алкоголем почти два года не прикасался, хотя, что греха таить, напиться временами хотелось до жути. Причина была. Да такая, что проще умереть, чем признаться хоть кому-нибудь.

«Причина», вольготно расположившаяся в пластиковом кресле, покачала ногой, обутой в безупречно начищенный ботинок.

\- Злись не злись, я все равно прав.

\- А ты можешь говорить что угодно. Я не соглашусь. Никогда.

\- Почему же? – изучающее любопытство во взгляде.

\- Не нужны мне сомнительные эксперименты.

\- Боишься?

\- Не хочу.

\- Глупо. Я предлагаю переход на новый, более высокий уровень.

\- Ты мне допинг предлагаешь.

\- Да, - спокойно. – Хочешь достичь совершенства – используй все возможные средства.

Ильфорте с тоской взглянул вниз, на дорогу: отсюда казалось, что машины ползут по ней медленно, будто в полусне. Из споров с братом ничего хорошего никогда не выходило, слишком по-иному тот рассуждал, а понятия вроде «нельзя» или «предел допустимого» всегда были для него лишь пустым звуком, глупостью, недостойной настоящего ученого. И еще – тяжело спорить с тем, на кого даже смотреть спокойно не можешь. Но Ильфорте старался.

\- Если б я даже согласился, то попался б быстро. Думаешь, перед соревнованиями такого уровня проверок не будет?

Заэль склонил голову к плечу.

\- Это ты меня сейчас обидеть хотел? К твоему сведению, я далеко продвинулся в синтезе веществ, которые современные анализы выявить не в состоянии. Чрезвычайно полезное свойство.

\- Не старайся, - Ильфорте упрямо продолжал глядеть в сторону. – Я не буду. И… знаешь, не все можно только потому, что тебе так захотелось. И есть недопустимые вещи.

\- Как же вы меня достали, - процедил вдруг Заэль, сощурившись. В голосе брата вместо обычной насмешки Ильфорте с удивлением почуял искреннюю досаду и злость. – Только и можете твердить о рамках, нормах или, хуже того, морали! Нравится самим сажать себя в клетку – вперед, мне плевать, но не смейте мешать тому, кто поднялся выше.

Старший Гранц наблюдал, как побелели пальцы младшего, машинально сминающие и расправляющие салфетку. Необычная реакция для Заэля, прекрасно умеющего контролировать себя, и вряд ли их разговор – истинная причина. Любопытно.

\- Что, проблемы? – этаким небрежным тоном. Молчание в ответ было недолгим.

\- Скорее, разногласия. С профессором Кано.

\- Опять?

Профессор Кано, декан факультета, где учился Заэль, был также главой небольшого научно-исследовательского центра. К работе он привлекал и наиболее талантливых студентов, особенно специализирующихся в биохимии и фармацевтике. Заэль, оказавшийся в этой группе самым молодым, поначалу был рад тому, что его заметили и дали возможность заниматься наукой на профессиональном уровне. Но радость была недолгой, а возможность – не такой, о какой он мечтал. Профессор, признавая блестящий ум своего студента, все же был временами крайне возмущен полным отсутствием у того каких-либо этических норм и готовностью идти абсолютно на все ради результата. Заэль же, в свою очередь, утверждал, что истинному гению и ученому попросту вредно опускаться до обывательской морали. Кано, имея право контролировать его деятельность, препятствовал иногда особо опасным или безумным экспериментам, чем заслужил искреннюю неприязнь. 

\- Хуже. Знаешь ведь, сейчас наш центр проводит на группе добровольцев испытание одного препарата. Там ничего особенного, просто модификация старой версии… но профессор предпочел его моим разработкам. Заявил, что они, видите ли, слишком опасны, что мы не можем рисковать людьми.

\- А это действительно опасно?

\- Ну и что? Испытания на животных прошли довольно успешно, чтоб довести дело до конца, мне нужны люди. А тут просто идеально подобранная группа: различный возраст, пол, цвет кожи, состояние здоровья…

\- Но ты же понимаешь, что если риск большой, то они не согласятся? – Ильфорте задумался. – Или вашему центру придется предложить им намного больше денег…

\- Чего он делать не будет. Понимаю. Но я и не собирался давать им полную информацию.

Ильфорте невольно вздрогнул. Пусть он и не раз слышал, что брат считает такое нормальным, но рассуждать – одно, а делать – уже другое.

\- Профессор Кано сказал, что меня к людям подпускать нельзя.

\- Умный мужик.

Заэль нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу. Поднес стакан к губам – соломинка быстро потемнела изнутри, наполняясь. Ильфорте попытался не смотреть слишком пристально.

\- Да что б ты понимал… Мне нужно, нужно завершить эксперимент! Это усовершенствование, пусть и небольшое, самого организма на клеточном уровне, а не какое-нибудь дурацкое лекарство от кашля.

\- Попробуешь уговорить Кано?

\- Нет, - мягкая улыбка, та самая, от которой кровь стынет в жилах – потому что чувствуешь ее истинную жестокость. – Но своего я добьюсь, и очень скоро.

Ильфорте не ответил, молчал он и все время, пока брат допивал свою пепси-колу и расплачивался. И задал вопрос лишь в самом конце, в спину уходящему:

\- Если тебе так наплевать на мнение людей, почему меня ты уговариваешь?

Заэль рассмеялся. Вернулся, склонился вдруг над все еще сидящим братом, спокойно, будто ничего необычного не происходит, намотал на палец длинную золотистую прядь. Ильфорте словно лавой окатило.

\- Хочу увидеть, как ты сдашься.


	5. Chapter 5

Истошно взвыла сирена, затарахтела автоматная очередь. Рыжие отблески пламени осветили лицо сидящего перед экраном. Ильфорте поднес чашку к губам, рассеянно глядя прямо перед собой. Боевик оказался скучным, и давно пора бы спать, три часа уже, но сон не шел.

Скрежет поворачиваемого в замке ключа. Ильфорте вздохнул: теперь скучно не будет, но лучше уж скука, чем так. 

В комнату брат заглянул через минуту.

\- Не спишь?

\- Не сплю.

\- Интересный фильм? 

\- Нет.

Заэль тихо рассмеялся.

\- Забавно. Это понимать как то, что ты ждал меня?

\- Мечтай, - Ильфорте постарался, чтобы это прозвучало пренебрежительно. А вот голос Заэля был странным, чрезмерно сосредоточенным и с нотками веселья. Будто у пьяного, притворяющегося трезвым.

\- Я в душ.

Ильфорте остался один. Приглушил звук – бесконечные вопли и стрельба с экрана начали раздражать. Допил остывший чай.

Жили они с братом по-прежнему вместе, но виделись не так уж и часто. Днем каждый занимался своими делами, ночью Заэль нередко оставался в лаборатории, а Ильфорте – у друзей или случайных подружек. Наивно, конечно, но надеялся, что помутнение рассудка, накрывшее его в тот памятный день рождения, пройдет само собой. Нужно лишь время.

Время шло. Становилось хуже. Ильфорте обещал себе, что закончит учебу и непременно переедет, лучше сразу в другой город. Будет свободен, выздоровеет, наконец. От особенно ярких фантазий об этом его начинало трясти.

Брат вернулся, когда электронные часы, светящиеся в темноте ярко-зеленым, показали полчетвертого. Присел рядом – просторный диван тут же стал маленьким и тесным. Влажно-персиковый аромат защекотал ноздри. Попытку встать – позорное бегство, если говорить, как есть – пресекли, едва коснувшись плеча.

\- Ты куда?

\- Окно открою, душно.

А минуту назад было даже прохладно.

\- Сидеть, - сжимая пальцы. – У меня волосы мокрые, сквозняка только не хватало.

Взглянул: и верно, мокрые, темно-розовые в мерцающем свете телеэкрана. Капли воды медленно текли вниз, оставляя влажные дорожки на коже, обнаженной расстегнутой рубашкой. Твердые соски призывно темнели на молочно-бледном – отвлечься, немедленно отвлечься, не представлять, как тянешься вперед и прикусываешь по очереди каждый. Тошнотворно-сладкое видение, такое яркое, будто наяву.

\- Эй, ты меня слушаешь? – возмущенно.

Хоть бы руку убрал. А самому вырываться подозрительно.

\- Ну чего еще? Скоро утро, мне рано вставать.

\- Я все сделал.

\- Что?

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал, что мне запретили испытывать на людях мой новый препарат?

\- Да.

\- Я заменил некоторые ампулы с лекарством профессора Кано своим. И сегодня утром группа его получила.

Вот так, совершенно обыденно, будто каждый день подобным занимается.

\- И что теперь с ними?

\- Точный результат будет через три дня, но пока все хорошо. Никто не умер.

Мечтательная улыбка. И когда он стал таким? Или оно – жадное чудовище с золотистыми глазами – жило в нем всегда, просто таилось до поры до времени? Или – этим чудовищем брат на самом деле и был?

«Ты свихнулся» - хотел сказать Ильфорте. А вслух спросил совсем другое:

\- И никто этого не заметил?

\- Почти, - Заэль помрачнел. – Профессора Кано обмануть не так-то просто… впрочем, когда он узнал, дело было сделано.

\- Сильно разозлился?

\- Ха! Знаешь, я был уверен, что он побушует, конечно, но предпринимать ничего не станет. Ведь настолько громкий скандал отразился бы на всем центре. Но Кано, - Заэль криво усмехнулся, - собирается прервать эксперимент и сдать меня полиции, если кто-то из группы пострадает. Упрямый старик.

\- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?

\- Конечно. Потому что сделать он ничего не успеет.

\- Ты что же, - хрипло, во рту пересохло вмиг, - убить его собрался?

Скрипнул диван – Заэль подвинулся ближе.

\- А думаешь, я смогу? Только честно.

Испытующий взгляд, теплое дыхание на лице. С плеча ладонь соскользнула на внутренний сгиб локтя – Ильфорте вмиг пожалел, что одет в футболку, а не в какой-нибудь особо прочный скафандр. Черт, он специально, что ли, там же кожа чувствительная до одури. Зачем он так…

\- Отвечай.

Ильфорте ответил честно:

\- Ты все сможешь.

\- Рад, что у меня такой понятливый братик.

\- Эй, ты в самом деле хочешь?... – даже не верилось, что они сидят здесь и так запросто это обсуждают.

Заэль гибко потянулся, откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Есть более изящный вариант. Я работал недавно с одним веществом, сильно влияющим на память и на мозг в целом. Усовершенствовал его, сделав неопределяемым для любых анализов. А профессор недооценил меня, когда решился сегодня пить чай в собственном кабинете… уже завтра он вряд ли вспомнит о своих планах. Дальше – сам понимаешь. Место главы центра скоро окажется вакантным.

Ильфорте уже задыхался, но усилием воли заставил себя говорить спокойно.

\- Это все равно противозаконно. Ты так уверен, что я не выдам тебя?

\- Абсолютно.

\- С чего бы это?

\- Ты мой брат, - с демонстративной серьезностью. А в глазах смех. – Иначе у тебя никого во всем мире не останется.

Сквозь тянущее желание полыхнуло злостью, кулаки невольно сжались. И верно же – никого. В двадцать лет у Ильфорте даже серьезных отношений не было ни с кем, только череда кратковременных интрижек, больше похожих на попытки забыться. Ненормален, болен, привязан намертво.

\- Руки убери.

Заэль неожиданно подчинился сразу, отодвинулся, оставляя горький привкус разочарования.

\- Не переживай так, - улыбнулся понимающе. – И, знаешь, если бы ты убил кого-нибудь, я бы тоже тебя не выдал. Никогда.


	6. Chapter 6

Заэль позвонил на исходе третьего дня, когда Ильфорте уже на стенку готов был полезть. Когда сдался и перестал убеждать себя, будто переживает за незнакомых людей, рискующих стать жертвами опасного эксперимента, за профессора, которого сейчас хладнокровно сводят с ума. Нет, переживал, конечно, но эти чувства с легкостью вытеснялись подступающим к горлу тоскливым ужасом. Он мог потерять брата – брата, которого ненавидел временами, которого сам не без основания считал аморальным чудовищем. Которого – да признаться хоть самому себе! – хотел безумно.

\- Приезжай ко мне. Быстро.

\- Но…

\- Посторонних к нам не пустят просто так. Подходи к эвакуационному выходу, я встречу.

И трубку положил. Точно знал ведь, что ему не откажут.

* * *

 

Заэль был, по обыкновению, спокоен, насмешлив и доволен собой. А еще он удивительно органично смотрелся в лаборатории, на фоне всех этих экранов, проводов, колб, странных инструментов и приспособлений. И белый халат ему тоже шел.

Ильфорте с подозрением смотрел, как брат закрывает дверь на все замки.

\- Это еще зачем?

\- Не хочу, чтоб нам вдруг помешали.

На улице похолодало, моросил противный дождик, и ночь мягко льнула к стенам. А здесь – идеальная чистота и подчеркивающий ее яркий свет, должно бы быть уютно, но совсем наоборот. Здесь нет даже окон, и они с Заэлем заперты вдвоем на его территории. Это нервировало.

\- Так что случилось?

\- В общем-то ничего, все идет прекрасно. Контрольная группа жива и здорова, меня, как видишь, никто не трогает, профессор Кано взял больничный. Вчера во время опыта он перепутал простейшие реагенты, их даже первокурсники знают, представляешь?

\- Подожди. Ты зачем меня вызвал на ночь глядя?

\- А ты так быстро примчался, правда?

«Перестань, - хотелось сказать. – Я же сорвусь, я же и так на грани».

\- Садись, - Заэль указал на стул с высокой спинкой. – Я просто хотел поговорить.

\- Дома нельзя было?

\- Здесь мне больше нравится.

Прозвучало многозначительно – или показалось? А стул был холодным и очень жестким, неприятно, да еще и Заэль остановился где-то за спиной вне поля зрения. Ильфорте попытался обернуться, но тут же был остановлен.

\- Сиди спокойно, - недовольный тон. – Боишься, что ли?

\- Ну да, с вами, безумными учеными, и не заметишь, как тебя препарировать начнут.

Мелодичный смех щекоткой прошелся по нервам. Десять секунд напряженной тишины. А потом – Ильфорте даже среагировать не успел – ему вывернули руки за спину, ловко скрепили запястья друг с другом чем-то металлическим.

\- А ты ведь прав.

\- Какого хрена? – Ильфорте дернулся, но безуспешно.

\- Ты не сможешь вырваться, успокойся, - прозвучало над самым ухом. Спокойнее почему-то не стало. 

\- Отпусти!

\- Нет.

С недоверчивым изумлением Ильфорте ощутил, как сильные пальцы удивительно ласково перебирают его волосы.

\- Давно хотел сказать, - продолжал Заэль как ни в чем ни бывало. – Мне надоело смотреть, как ты себя изводишь. Поначалу было весело, согласен, человеческая глупость вещь в принципе забавная, но целых два года? Ильфорте, это просто жалко. Я надеялся, ты перестанешь страдать ерундой и сделаешь хоть что-нибудь.

Сердце гулко ударилось о ребра. Тяжелое, мутное ощущение нереальности затопило с головой, даже режущий свет ламп, казалось, потускнел.

\- Ты о чем…

\- Только не притворяйся, что не понимаешь. Я буду разочарован.

Его дернули за волосы, запрокидывая голову. Ильфорте заметил, что брат сейчас без очков, но взгляд его не расфокусированный, как бывает при близорукости, а сосредоточенно-острый.

\- Отпусти меня! – почти срываясь на крик. Жарко, и колотит так, что зубы выбивают дробь.

Заэль только головой покачал. А потом, наклонившись, медленно обвел кончиком языка приоткрытые губы брата. Пососал нижнюю, чуть прикусил, тихо рассмеялся в ответ на глухой стон.

\- Хочешь ведь, - утвердительно кивнул. – И давно, я видел с самого начала. Так почему же ты ни разу не попытался взять, что хочешь, м?

\- Издеваешься? – отнекиваться больше не было смысла. – Ты мой родной брат!

Заэль перегнулся через его плечо, сквозь тонкую ткань свитера погладил шею и ключицы, нащупал ниже бугорки сосков, прижал, вызывая новый стон.

\- О, действительно, - прошептал в самое ухо, дразня горячим дыханием и влажными прикосновениями языка, - мы родная кровь, с самого детства вместе росли, даже внешне похожи… - ласки все откровенней и настойчивее, стоны все громче. – Просто кошмар, как же это можно захотеть собственного брата, а, Ильфорте?

Дернул за волосы сильней, полюбовался смятением в глазах старшего. Поцеловал жестко, жадно, проникая языком так глубоко, как только возможно.

\- Ты идиот, - чуть позже, когда Ильфорте сумел отдышаться. – Мне плевать на предрассудки.

\- А мне нет.

И не объяснить же это ему, поставившему себя выше законов природных и человеческих. Не рассказать, как можно корчиться от желания и чувствовать себя при этом больным и насквозь порочным.

\- Очень интересно, - теперь уже не с издевкой, а с искренним любопытством, - значит, то, что я сейчас делаю, плохо? – ладонь уверенно легла между ног брата, сжала, погладила. – Плохо, что у тебя так на меня стоит?

Невнятный всхлип стал ответом. Перед глазами Ильфорте клубился алый туман, мучительный жар в паху затмевал ноющую боль в скованных запястьях. И не стыдно уже, стыдно будет потом, а пока лишь одно желание осталось, и тянуло, и болело так, что не было сил терпеть. Сквозь туман Ильфорте разглядел, как брат опустился на колени между его раздвинутых ног, как потянул вверх свитер. Минута, две – и кожа оказалась разукрашена горящими, наливающимися багровым царапинами.

\- Хочешь большего, - лукавая улыбка, - признайся, что тебе нравится, а не изображай шпиона под пытками.

\- А что, незаметно? – Ильфорте хрипло рассмеялся. Та реальность, в которой существовали нормы, запреты и рассудок, казалось сейчас неестественно-картонной. А в новой, теперешней можно было все. Без предела.

\- Еще как. И всегда было заметно, кстати.

Воспоминание о собственных муках обожгло досадой и злостью, помноженной на возбуждение. Знал же, всегда знал – и молчал не потому, что не хотел сам, а только чтобы позабавиться. 

\- Заэль, ты достал уже болтать. Взялся, так делай.

\- Обязательно, - пристальный взгляд, - а с чего именно мне начать?

Произнести вслух оказалось непросто, слишком долго даже мысли об этом гнал от себя. 

\- Возьми в рот.

\- Как мило, - все с той же улыбкой Заэль отщелкнул кнопку на его джинсах, нарочито медленно потянул вниз язычок молнии. – И этого ты хочешь от собственного брата, подумать только…

\- Да, - жестко. – Начинай.

Потом стало не до слов. Ильфорте зажмурился было от удовольствия, когда головку члена старательно обвели языком, но тут же вновь открыл глаза. Видеть, кто именно делает это с ним – удовольствие особого вкуса, порочное, болезненно острое. В прошлом он старался не смотреть на человека в такой момент, тогда можно было представить на его месте другого, на краткий миг оргазма действительно поверить… а потом сжимать зубы, чтоб не взвыть от разочарования. Жалкое, обидное занятие. Сейчас все иначе. Липкий жар вокруг стоящего колом члена, уверенные, сильные движения языка. Розовые волосы рассыпались по бедрам, и ударило вдруг диким, неконтролируемым стремлением вцепиться в них, набрать полные пригоршни. Изо всех сил Ильфорте пытался выдернуть запястья из оков, не чувствуя ни боли, ни густой влаги, каплями стекающей к кончикам пальцев. Приподнял бедра – еще глубже, еще жарче! – и вскрикнул, когда Заэль выпустил его член изо рта, а потом взял сразу на всю длину. Выстраданное, сдерживаемое так долго напряжение обожгло, скрутило и плеснуло через край теплыми белыми каплями.

Вытирать губы Заэль не стал – просто потянулся вверх.

\- Оближи.

Прозвучало, как приказ – но сейчас, пока не развеялась блаженная истома, правильным казалось все. Даже горьковато-соленый вкус собственной спермы на губах собственного брата. Особенно он. Заэль прижался крепче, скользнул рукой за спину, отомкнул принесшие столько мучений оковы. Ильфорте зашипел от вернувшейся боли, с трудом пошевелил онемевшими пальцами. Запястья украшали кровавые браслеты – содрал кожу, когда вырваться пытался.

\- Ого, - восхитился Заэль, приникая губами к ранам, вылизывая каждую капельку крови, обсасывая напоследок кончики пальцев. Снова больно, ласки по самому чувствительному, никакой преграды, никакой защиты. И строил ведь эту защиту так долго, и потерял все в один час.

Вырвался, обнял сам – наконец-то сам. Неловкими еще пальцами расстегнул халат, пачкая кирпично-алыми разводами безупречную белизну. Рванул воротник черной футболки, впился в шею то ли поцелуем, то ли укусом – будет ли больно ему, так щедро дарящему страдания другим? Бедра к бедрам, горячая твердость в чужом паху, протяжный стон.

\- Хочу, - выдохнул Заэль. И это снова был приказ, несмотря на срывающийся голос и дымку удовольствия в глазах, так только у него получалось.

Неопределенный жест куда-то в сторону:

\- Комната отдыха. Там кровать есть.

Одежду растеряли по пути. Налетели на стол, трудно же идти, не разрывая глубокого поцелуя. Ильфорте предложил начать прямо здесь, ему объяснили - дрожащим от возбуждения, но все же полным ехидства голосом - что кислота в одной из пробирок весьма едкая, и он, Заэль, представляет брату честь первым лечь на этот стол. Тот перспективе не обрадовался.

\- Пошли быстрей.

В комнате было тесно, душно и почти темно, но с наличием кровати все это становилось неважным. Заэль опустился на локти и колени, с нетерпением выгнул спину.

\- Хочу, - повторил. – Постарайся сделать мне хорошо.

Ильфорте с силой провел ногтями вдоль его позвоночника, заставляя изгибаться сильней. Скользнул пальцем между ягодиц, надавил, усмехнулся, услышав тихий вздох.

Идеально? Не совсем.

\- Перевернись.

Увидеть его – самоуверенного, жестокого, невыносимо желанного – под собой, увидеть лицо этого воплощенного издевательства, когда его трахнут наконец.

Заэль рассмеялся – понял. Раскинулся на покрывале, раздвинул ноги, откровенно соблазняя.

\- У тебя смазка хоть какая-нибудь есть? – Ильфорте с трудом втиснул в узкую глубину второй палец. – Больно же будет.

\- В лаборатории можно найти что-нибудь… но я сейчас обратно не пойду. Пользуйся… тем, что есть.

Ильфорте кивнул, склонился ниже, заменяя пальцы языком. Смачивал слюной, вводя язык глубже, ласкал рукой твердый член, ощущая, как вновь твердеет его собственный.

\- Давай. Сейчас.

Он подчинился. Старался входить осторожнее, держался – пока не сорвало окончательно крышу и не потемнело в глазах. С губ Заэля сорвался стон с переливами смеха.

\- Ты мне больно сделать хотел? Только так даже приятнее.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Ильфорте. Поморгал, восстанавливая четкость зрения. – Хотел увидеть, какое у тебя будет лицо, когда ты подо мной окажешься.

\- Вот как? Смотри, - голос то и дело прерывался всхлипываниями от жестких толчков, но способности говорить связно Заэль, видимо, не терял никогда. – Но знаешь, у меня-то нет проблем с признанием, я открыто могу сказать, как мне все это нравится. И я хочу еще сильней.

Болтливый рот Ильфорте заткнул глубоким поцелуем, проглотил очередной стон, ощутил, как ноги брата обнимают его талию. Прав Заэль, ох как прав – главным он был и будет всегда. И лежит сейчас податливый, раскрытый, с членом внутри только потому, что сам же приказал доставить себе удовольствие. Его не победить, от него не излечиться. И несмываемые следы его повсюду, Ильфорте буквально чувствовал, как пятнают они кожу, чтоб остаться навсегда. Заэль кончил первым, до крови прокусив губу брата. Тот отстал ненадолго: резкая боль подстегнула вспышку удовольствия. А потом откинулся на спину, лежал, смотря бездумно в потолок. Опьянение страстью отступало, оставляя факт: случилось. Этого не отменить. Когда Ильфорте фантазировал об этом раньше, то ощущал себя порочным, а сейчас – только сломанным и безнадежно больным. Боролся с собой, как мог – но выбора не имел никогда.

Он тихо вздохнул. Что ж… наверно, жить можно и с этим. А проигрывать – так во всем.

\- Заэль?

\- Мм?

\- Я согласен. Делай, что хочешь.

Тот не ответил, просто кивнул. А в воздухе ощутимо зазвенело торжество.

* * *

 

Профессору Кано пришлось уйти с работы, а чуть позже его поместили в санаторий для душевнобольных. Никто так и не сумел понять, что с ним.

Новым главой центра стал бывший заместитель Кано профессор Аракава, менее озабоченный вопросами этики. С Заэлем они быстро нашли общий язык.

На городских соревнованиях Ильфорте Гранц победил с большим отрывом и был принят в профессиональную сборную. Мест ниже первого он больше никогда не занимал.


	7. Chapter 7

_Генсей. Еще пять лет спустя_

 

Капли дождя разбивались о ветровое стекло, орошая его водяной пылью. Монотонное шуршание дворников навевало сон. Пять утра, низкое серое небо, тусклое марево зимнего рассвета. Бессонная ночь позади.

Ильфорте протер глаза и тихо выругался. Радио включать не стал – нервы едва не звенели от напряжения, веселая музыка или шуточки ди-джеев только раздражали бы сильней. А еще казалось – пусть глупо, иррационально – что его обязательно услышат даже с такого расстояния. Далеко впереди маленькая белая машинка насмешливо мигнула фонарями, растворяясь в утреннем тумане. Ильфорте прибавил скорость.

Из города они выехали уже давно, теперь дорога петляла между холмами. Машины навстречу попадались редко, похоже, Заэль не зря выбрал это время.

Подозревать неладное Ильфорте начал давно, слишком часто брат стал исчезать. Не ночевал дома, отрицая при этом, что живет в другом месте. Отключал телефон. Не проводил больше дни и ночи в своем научном центре, который возглавил год назад. Аракава уволился сам – по официальной версии, приняв предложение какого-то американского института. По сравнению с предшественником ему повезло.

В центре Ильфорте встречали со всем почтением – как брата Заэля Аполло Гранца и признанную звезду спорта, чье имя нередко звучало по радио, а лицо улыбалось с обложек журналов. И лишь плечами пожимали: занят важными делами, подробностей не знаем. Может, и правда не знали, Ильфорте особо не верил, но поделать ничего не мог. Как не мог и не ждать каждой новой встречи и не сходить с ума, когда те вдруг отменялись. Однажды получив желаемое, он не успокоился, а, напротив, только глубже увяз. Безнадежно.

Решение проследить за братом пришло в такое же пасмурное утро, когда после бурной ночи Ильфорте не уехал сразу же домой, а остался сидеть в машине, припаркованной неподалеку от центра. Задумался, почти уснул – и увидел вдруг, как Заэль, одетый в серый плащ с капюшоном, скрывающим приметную прическу, поспешно спустился с крыльца и уехал куда-то на своей машине. Интересно… а выставил же ни свет ни заря, сказав, что будет работать. Тогда Ильфорте не поехал за ним: его собственный автомобиль, броский черный «Мицубиси», брату был прекрасно знаком. На следующий день он взял напрокат другую машину, поскромней, и стал ждать удобного случая. И вот дождался.

О том, что скрывается за тайными поездками брата, Ильфорте задумывался, но предположения были одно неприятнее другого. Огонек ревности вспыхнул на миг и тут же погас. Заэль, скрывающий от него роман… да нет, просто смешно, иллюзий насчет младшего брата у старшего не было. Значит, вполне возможно что-то незаконное, неудивительно, достаточно вспомнить, каким образом Заэль «заработал» свой немалый уже капитал.

Дорога все летела и летела вперед. Ильфорте вспомнил, что прямо по пути – благотворительная лечебница для неимущих душевнобольных и инвалидов. Неужели брат едет туда? Но белая машина свернула раньше – на заброшенную с виду проселочную дорогу, как раз возле знака «Проезд воспрещен». Ильфорте без колебаний поехал следом, держась на безопасном расстоянии.

Минут через десять Заэль подъехал к низкому бетонному ограждению, ощетинившемуся колючей проволокой, но почти незаметному с дороги из-за буйной растительности вокруг. Ворота отворились, пропустили машину внутрь и закрылись, глухо лязгнув. Ехать за ним Ильфорте не рискнул, благоразумно завел свой автомобиль подальше в кусты. Выбрался, прикрыл аккуратно дверцу, стараясь не хлопнуть ею слишком громко. И обреченно вздохнул, когда обступили его со всех сторон мрачные фигуры, а в затылок уперлось нечто твердое и металлически-холодное. Белые халаты, ставшие столь привычными, уродливые белые маски с ломаными ярко-красными узорами. Гнетущее молчание.

«Все?...»

Но стрелять или как-то еще причинять ему вред никто не стал, просто завязали глаза и повели куда-то, настойчиво, но без особой грубости. Поначалу он пытался хоть примерно запомнить дорогу – вперед, направо, еще раз направо, вверх по лестнице – но вскоре сбился, теряясь окончательно. Потом его оставили одного. Хлопнула дверь, заскрежетал замок. Ильфорте поспешно сорвал повязку. Комната, совсем небольшая, с голыми бледно-зелеными стенами. Как и следовало ожидать, ни одного окна, да и мебели тоже. Прислонившись к неприятно холодящей стене, Ильфорте стал ждать.

* * *

 

Прошел час, когда он решил не мучить себя напрасной гордостью и опустился на пол. И еще два, прежде чем дверь наконец-то отворилась.

\- Надо же, думал, ты никогда не догадаешься.

Он совсем не удивился, увидев Заэля. Удивился лишь тому, что пришлось столько ждать.

\- Проследить было нетрудно.

\- Конечно-конечно. Особенно когда объект притворяется, что не замечает тебя.

«Что?»

\- Да еще и машину чужую взял, прямо герой детектива.

Ильфорте зябко повел плечами, три часа в холоде давали о себе знать. Встал – не хотелось смотреть сейчас на брата снизу вверх. Ни за что не хотелось. 

\- Хватит уже. Чем это ты тут занимаешься? Я сначала подумал, что те типы в масках меня пристрелят.

\- Вот еще, - Заэль только рукой махнул. – Они не убивают, не разобравшись. А тебя бы никогда не тронули.

\- Почему это?

\- Глупый вопрос. Ты же мой брат.

Ну вот, опять. Фраза эта в исполнении Заэля всегда звучала обыденно, насмешливо даже, но с особой остротой заставляла вспомнить об их пугающей ненормальностью связи – крепче родственной, жарче любовной.

\- Так что инструкции на твой счет у них были. Хоть я и не очень верил, что ты сюда однажды попадешь, но подстраховаться не помешало.

\- Они подчиняются тебе?

\- Здесь все подчиняются мне. Здесь все мое. Хочешь увидеть?

\- Что?

\- Мою настоящую лабораторию.

* * *

 

Лифт ехал, казалось, к самому центру Земли, слишком долго, будто с верхнего этажа небоскреба – а здания, меж тем, даже из-за забора видно не было.

\- Мы что, под землю спускаемся?

Заэль кивнул.

\- Наверху, по официальной версии, фармацевтический склад. Усиленно охраняется, потому что все лекарства очень дорогие.

Первым впечатлением Ильфорте стало море белизны, холодной, идеальной до стерильности. Стены, пол и потолок – все белое. И яркий свет повсюду. Молчаливые фигуры в масках и халатах останавливались, кланялись почтительно и продолжали путь. 

\- Как здесь тихо, - заметил Ильфорте.

\- Нет. Просто очень хорошая звукоизоляция.

От ряда одинаковых, накрепко закрытых дверей с аккуратными табличками номеров повеяло угрозой и затаенным страхом. Кто знает, что таится за искусственной тишиной.

\- А зачем тебе секретная лаборатория?

Заэль поправил очки. Ильфорте знал, что стекла в них давно уже обычные, без диоптрий, а зрение у брата острей, чем у большинства. Но он по-прежнему их носил, видимо, считал, что это подходит к его имиджу. Как и экстравагантный цвет волос, над которым теперь не подсмеивались даже тайком.

\- Потому что я терпеть не могу, когда мою работу кто-то контролирует.

\- Кто? Ты и так глава целого научного центра.

\- Который обязан, как и все, соблюдать законы? Не смеши меня.

Ильфорте пожал плечами.

\- Будто ты их соблюдаешь.

Сделав брата чемпионом, Заэль Аполло на достигнутом не остановился. Уникальный допинг, который неспособны были определить самые тщательные анализы, оказался востребован на черном рынке и дорого, очень дорого оценен. Гранц тщательно шифровался, совершая сделки через третьих лиц; для конечных покупателей источник всегда оставался неизвестным.

\- Теперь понимаешь, что мне нужны были настоящие деньги, а не те гроши, что государство платит научному центру? Здесь абсолютно все принадлежит мне.

У двери с номером четырнадцать Заэль остановился, набрал на кодовом замке длинную комбинацию цифр.

\- Заходи.

Тишина осталась в коридоре – внутри же мерно гудели, иногда попискивая, приборы и монотонно щелкали клавиши. Из-за компьютера поспешно поднялся лаборант в неизменной красно-белой маске.

\- Как состояние образца?

\- Стабильное, господин, но реакции на наш препарат почти не наблюдается.

В центре комнаты стояла кровать. На ней лежал худой, бледный до синевы человек, буквально опутанный различными проводами и трубками. Восемь экранов, расположенные полукругом, отображали множество цифр и различные диаграммы, понять которые Ильфорте даже и не пытался. Дыхание спящего едва слышалось.

\- При какой дозе наступил летальный исход и предыдущего образца?

\- Пятнадцать кубиков. Этому дали одиннадцать.

\- Увеличивайте, но постепенно. Такая невосприимчивость должна что-то значить.

\- Да, господин.

Когда они вновь оказались в коридоре, Ильфорте крепко схватил брата за рукав.

\- Это что сейчас было?

\- Странно, - отнять руку Заэль не попытался. – Разве там было что-то непонятное?

\- Откуда у тебя эти… подопытные?

\- А, вот ты о чем. Знаешь ведь, что в нескольких километрах отсюда находится закрытая лечебница для душевнобольных бедняков? При достаточном количестве денег и связей я всегда могу узнать, у кого из них нет ни родственников, ни друзей… на чью смерть никто не обратит внимания, понимаешь? Официально они уже мертвы.

Ильфорте замер, даже дыхание перехватило на миг. Повернуть бы время вспять и навсегда забыть о дурацкой идее вызнать тайны брата. Брата, которому он сам однажды сказал: «Ты сможешь все».

\- Ты побледнел, - Заэль погладил его щеку. Внимательный к любой мелочи, не упустит ничего. – Ладно, тут зрелище было довольно скучное. Пойдем.

\- Куда еще? – ничего не хотелось больше видеть и знать, но протестовать он не стал. Бесполезно же.

\- Туда, где интереснее.

Комната номер девятнадцать от четырнадцатой отличалась разительно. Посередине прозрачная перегородка, за ней три отдельные камеры, освещаемые только рядом постоянно мигающих зеленых огоньков на потолке. Подойдя поближе, Ильфорте разглядел, что в каждой из них находится человек; двое лежали пластом, третий сидел, сгорбившись, в углу.

\- Они не видят нас, пока не включен свет, - объяснил Заэль. – А теперь смотри.

Он передвинул три рычажка на пульте управления, что находился у самой перегородки. Вспыхнул яркий свет, все трое зашевелились и медленно, пошатываясь, поднялись на ноги. В жутких, совершенно пустых глазах отразилось узнавание. Секунда, другая – и люди как по команде бросились вперед, прижались к прозрачному пластику, царапая его ногтями, корча гримасы и раскрывая рты в безмолвном крике. Ильфорте не удивился бы, если б взгляд несчастных выражал ненависть – но там светилось совсем другое, и это-то и было страшнее всего. Беспредельное обожание, чистый восторг.

\- Это еще не все. Вот если добавить звуковое сопровождение…

Установленные в средней камере микрофоны ожили.

\- Господин, - бормотал мужчина, задыхаясь. – Вы здесь, я так счастлив, так счастлив, пожалуйста…

Заэль подошел вплотную к перегородке, приложил к ней ладонь – с другой стороны тут же прижались губами.

\- Ты ведь сделаешь все, что я тебе прикажу?

\- Да, да, что угодно!

Заэль улыбнулся – мягко, доверительно.

\- Умри.

В ту же секунду – Ильфорте глазам своим не поверил – человек упал на колени, сдавливая собственное горло и не отрывая при этом от ученого взгляда, полного безграничной преданности.

\- А знаешь, он ведь счастлив сейчас, - голос Заэля был все так же спокоен. – Потому что может выполнить мой приказ. Те, кому было приказано что-то невыполнимое, сходили с ума окончательно. Интересно, правда?

\- Хватит! – у Ильфорте в ушах зазвенело от собственного крика.

\- Успокойся, я не расходую ценные образцы просто так.

Он небрежно кивнул мужчине, уже начавшему терять сознание.

\- Приказ отменяется.

Свет в камерах погас, подопытные затихли понемногу, вновь улеглись на пол.

\- Эксперименты в области психики, как видишь, очень любопытны. Абсолютная привязанность к одному конкретному человеку, поклонение ему, будто Богу – получилось идеально.

\- Ты чудовище.

\- Предпочитаю слово «гений». Разве это не так?

Потом они долго шли по извилистому лабиринту коридоров, Заэль объяснил, что его новое жилье здесь же, очень удобно, когда постоянно следишь за ходом опытов. Ильфорте молчал, жуткие картины все стояли перед глазами. «Абсолютная привязанность к одному конкретному человеку». От всколыхнувшегося подозрения затрясло.

За очередным поворотом их встретила темнота. Брат продолжил путь с той же скоростью, проворчал только, что некому Таки, ответственному за освещение, сильно не поздоровится. Ильфорте же запнулся обо что-то, чуть не упал, выругался от души.

\- Ты где там застрял?

\- Так не видно же ничего, а на полу фигня какая-то, вот и зацепился.

\- Не видно? – удивленно повторил Заэль. – Ах да, я и забыл.

\- А ты видишь в темноте?

\- Конечно, - глаза за стеклами очков блеснули золотом. 

Так до отчаяния знакомо. Повеяло вдруг ночью семилетней давности, той гранью, за которой осталась однажды его жизнь – нормальная, здоровая, не подчиненная одной лишь болезненной зависимости. Растущее подозрение вырвалось вспышкой гнева, Ильфорте с силой приложил брата об стену, прижал, не давая упасть.

\- Это ты со мной сделал, да? 

\- Объяснишь, что именно – отвечу, - Заэль, в отличие от брата, самообладания не потерял, в голосе слышалось разве что легкое удивление.

\- Те бедняги в камерах, они ж на тебе просто помешаны… и со мной ты что-то такое же сделал? Столько лет пью твои таблетки, там ведь… там не только допинг был?

\- Вот как, - Заэль глубоко вздохнул, запрокидывая голову. Ильфорте впивался в его плечи так, что пальцы судорогой свело. – Думаешь, что я специально заставил тебя сходить по мне с ума. Уверен, что хочешь знать правду?

Лихорадочное кивание.

\- Нет. Я не делал с тобой ничего… лишнего. Смирись, братик, это твои истинные чувства.

Голова вдруг стала очень тяжелой, и Ильфорте опустил ее на плечо брата.

\- Ненавижу, - простонал глухо. – Как же я тебя ненавижу.

Заэль улыбнулся, с легкостью разгибая капкан чужих пальцев.

\- Знаю.

Обнял крепко, погладил, лаская, длинные волосы. Ильфорте закрыл глаза. 

Все бесполезно.


	8. Chapter 8

«Беги» - день за днем приказывал себе Ильфорте. Шептал. Говорил вслух. Почти задушенный инстинкт самосохранения, единственная, возможно, не отравленная частица души умоляли: «Беги. Пока можешь. Пока от тебя еще хоть что-нибудь осталось».

Он твердил себе, что может, как же иначе, ведь жуть такая, рвать с ней надо непременно. И он порвет, очень скоро, а пока... еще один раз ведь можно? Только один. А потом - еще один.

Шли недели, за ними месяцы, от встреч с братом Ильфорте так и не отказался. Продолжал убеждать себя, что уж этот раз станет последним - но как-то машинально, сам не веря ни во что.

Клятвенное обещание никогда больше не приближаться к тайной лаборатории он нарушил через четыре месяца. Заэль предупредил: проходит очень важное и долгосрочное исследование, в город он вернется нескоро.

«Захочешь меня увидеть – приезжай».

«Снова туда? И не надейся!»

«Твое дело, братец. Как думаешь, кто из нас соскучится первым?»

Сдался Ильфорте быстро - когда устал слоняться из угла в угол по квартире, когда общество других людей начало вызывать глухое раздражение, а любые занятия тошноту. Приехал поздней ночью, вновь на чужом автомобиле. Его впустили беспрепятственно - ждали, значит. Заэль ждал.

И, как всегда, оказался прав.

А потом пришло время очередных соревнований. Поехать в другой город – ничего особенного, за пять лет успешной спортивной карьеры Ильфорте и за границей регулярно бывал. Здорово, конечно, только тянуть назад очень быстро начинало. Смеясь, говорил всем, что очень привязан к родным местам, потому и не любит надолго уезжать. Ему верили.

Первое место – легко, без особых усилий, иначе и быть не могло. Времена, когда можно было выложиться по полной, но все равно не победить, остались в далеком прошлом. Только вот дышалось тогда свободней. Все было его; все достижения и результаты, пусть и не самые высокие – только его. А кому сейчас на самом деле принадлежали его успехи, слава, награды? Повсюду брат, а он, Ильфорте, просто позволил сделать из себя такое. И не сказать ведь, что не нравилось, временами даже очень, но вот искренне наслаждаться, зная правду, не получалось.

Решение пришло само собой. Должно быть, это судьба дала предлог, чтобы уехать, сам он мог бы и не решиться. Главное теперь – сделать все как можно скорее.

* * *

 

Длинные гудки один за другим, такие пронзительные. Восьмой, девятый… ответа не было. Промозглый ветер забирался под куртку, колол лицо мелкими дождевыми каплями. Река под мостом забурлила и потемнела. Ильфорте поежился, мерзкая погода, так холодно и сыро, а внутри – еще холоднее. И свинцовая глухая тоска.

Звонил снова и снова. Пальцы заледенели.

\- Да?

\- Заэль?

\- О, здравствуй. Можно поздравить тебя с очередной победой?

\- Не надо. Почему не отвечаешь, я полчаса уже звоню, - совсем же не это сказать хотел, просто малодушная попытка потянуть время.

\- Проводил важный эксперимент, не мог оторваться.

Ильфорте сжал изо всех сил каменные перила, почти не ощущая их холода и сырости. «Ну говори же, ты сможешь!»

\- Я не вернусь.

Глубокомысленное хмыканье в ответ.

\- Заэль, я серьезно говорю. С меня хватит. Мы, - черт, да почему же так тяжело это сказать? – больше никогда не встретимся.

\- Глупый, - беззлобно, ласково даже, - а что у тебя останется без меня? Даже спорт придется бросить, сам знаешь.

\- Пусть. 

\- Надо же, какие мы решительные.

Не поверил. Ильфорте вздохнул.

\- Прощай, Заэль.

Только смех в трубке.

\- До свидания, братик.

Снова гудки. С минуту Ильфорте рассматривал свой телефон – дорогой, новейшая модель – а потом со всех сил швырнул его вниз в темную мутную воду. Вот так. Конец.

«Что у тебя останется без меня?»

И верно, что? Слава мимолетна, уйдет – его быстро позабудут. Родных не было, настоящих друзей тоже. Ильфорте легко сходился с людьми, но завести серьезный роман или дружбу даже не пытался – никто из знакомых не интересовал его настолько. И никого он настолько не хотел.

Забыть, обо всем забыть.

\- У меня останусь я сам, - произнес вслух, громко, чтобы заглушить тоскливый вой ветра. 

Ему двадцать пять лет, вся жизнь впереди. Мог бы остаться жить здесь, хороший ведь город, красивый. А лучше уехать совсем далеко, в другую страну. Почему нет? Денег достаточно, способность к языкам имеется, а здесь его ничего уже не держит. А если и держит – болью в груди, камнем на шее – то это пройдет когда-нибудь. Он справится.

И он остался. Дни потекли сплошной лентой, друг от друга неотличимые. Ощутимо потеплело, солнце разогнало серую хмарь, дождь больше не лил беспрестанно. Ильфорте бежал от тоски, как мог: знакомился с людьми, ходил в кино и на выставки. Кафе и рестораны, вечеринки до утра, долгие прогулки по темным аллеям и торопливые поцелуи в тени беседок. Жизнь завертелась, как на карусели под суматошное мелькание огней, и он делал все, чтоб карусель эта не останавливалась ни на миг, жил так, будто не было ни прошлого, ни памяти о нем. Знал, что сломается, если позволит себе вспомнить хоть что-то.

* * *

 

Обычное утро – которое для него теперь начиналось в полдень, так непривычно после стольких лет здорового режима. Ильфорте лениво пролистал записную книжку мобильного телефона: планов на вечер оказалась уйма. А ближайшее время можно убить и в интернете.

В почтовом ящике настойчиво мигало новое письмо с неизвестного, какого-то безличного адреса. Реклама, что ли? Но когда настолько нечем заняться, то сойдет и это.

«А у тебя, братец, хорошая интуиция, как оказалось. Вовремя ты из спорта ушел, все равно после того скандала, что разразится скоро, вряд ли ты смог бы продолжать. Мой допинговый проект раскрыли, даже в этом бизнесе есть люди, которым не хватает ума молчать. Впрочем, идиоты всегда составляли большинство. Расследование еще идет, но доказательства у полиции уже есть. Жаль. Хорошо, что я успел достаточно заработать. Буду у себя, пока это место не известно никому.

P.S. Может, ты и был прав, когда сказал, что мы больше не встретимся. Как думаешь, Ильфорте?»

Он захлопнул крышку ноутбука и долго сидел, оглушенный. Несмотря ни на что, он никогда всерьез не задумывался о том, что брат может проиграть, что его незаконные дела раскроются однажды. И вот теперь… все. Прав был, что сумел уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно. Назад дороги нет, впереди новая жизнь.

И выпить бы чего-нибудь покрепче, чтобы не было так тошно.

Ильфорте задумчиво покрутил в руках бутылку коньяка – и поставил обратно в бар. Потом надел куртку с высоким стоячим воротником, убрал под кепку привлекающие внимание золотистые пряди, надвинул поглубже козырек. И взял такси до вокзала.

Шесть часов в поезде растянулись до бесконечности. Сдавливало грудь ощущением, будто сам, по своей воле бежит к краю пропасти – туда, куда и приближаться никогда не стоило.

«Ты идиот, - говорил себе Ильфорте. – Слабак. И псих, к тому же». Соглашался. И мысленно подгонял поезд.

* * *

 

\- Вернулся, - констатировал факт Заэль Аполло. – А я думал, что инстинкт самосохранения у тебя развит сильнее.

\- Если б он у меня вообще был.

Что значили слова брата «буду у себя», Ильфорте догадался сразу. И напрочь забыл о том, как зарекался возвращаться сюда, как мучили его потом кошмары. Забыл, как в тот день во время секса все чудились ему стоны, крики и лязг металла – а удовольствие от этого становилось только острее. Сейчас это не имело значения.

\- И то верно, - Заэль стянул с него куртку и рубашку, наскоро поцеловал в губы, приник к шее. Проворный язык забрался в ухо, то дразня, то тщательно вылизывая.

\- Стой… Я полдня ехал по жаре, мне б в душ сначала, - Ильфорте едва не рассмеялся, такой мелочью это казалось сейчас, но привычки есть привычки.

\- Я заметил, - брат еще раз облизнул его ухо, потом шею, обнял крепко, не позволяя даже с места сдвинуться. Пахло теплой сладостью волос, металлом, кровью и горькой химией. На рукаве халата темнело крошечное бордовое пятно. – Иди, я буду ждать.

* * *

 

Ночные звонки – всегда тревожные. Разрывают тишину дурной вестью.

Мобильный телефон Заэля надрывался пронзительной мелодией, вибрировал, мигал подсветкой. Ильфорте вздрогнул; брат перегнулся через него и нашарил телефон на тумбочке.

\- Слушаю.

Настенные часы оглушительно тикали, отмеряя секунды. Полумрак, разбавляемый лишь тусклым светом ночника, загустел, дышать сразу стало тяжелее. Ильфорте увидел, как пальцы брата конвульсивно сжали одеяло, а потом медленно расслабились.

\- Ты уверен? И как скоро? Ясно.

Мобильник мягко ударился о ковер. Откинувшись на подушки, Заэль тихо рассмеялся.

\- Что такое?

\- А меня выдали, представляешь? Один из моих людей рассказал все полиции. Местонахождение, схема помещений, виды экспериментов, количество подопытных… Не зря я все-таки хотел всем им внести изменения в мозг, чтоб они даже подумать не могли о предательстве. Людям, которые полностью в своем уме, доверять нельзя.

\- Так уходить отсюда надо!

Брат лишь головой покачал.

\- Не успеем. Как мне сообщили, полиция будет здесь минут через десять, мы до лифта едва доберемся. Другие выходы еще дальше, да они наверняка уже перекрыты.

\- Значит, сдашься?

\- Ни за что. Собирайся.

Включив свет, Заэль быстро оделся, расчесал спутавшиеся за ночь волосы. Отбросил вчерашний халат с пятнышком крови, достал из шкафа новый, идеально чистый и отглаженный. Надел очки – а ведь ему действительно идет, совсем некстати отметил Ильфорте.

\- Идем скорей.

\- Да подожди ты! – когда его уже тащили за руку по пустынным коридорам. – Куда мы вообще идем?

Внимательно как никогда в жизни Заэль оглядел брата. Холодно улыбнулся.

\- Можешь и уйти, дорогу к лифту знаешь. Тебя быстро отпустят, наверно.

Еще один шанс, самый последний. Теперь он точно не сломается, не вернется, как обычно, за новой дозой отравы – потому что возвращаться будет некуда. И заживет нормально, без этой дикой, сломавшей его, буквально наркотической зависимости от собственного брата.

Другого шанса не будет.

\- Я остаюсь.

* * *

 

У этой комнаты на двери не было номера, а внутри очередного несчастного подопытного и лаборантов в масках. Возле стен – шкафы с застекленными дверцами и бесчисленными рядами разноцветных колб на полках. В центре – длинный стол и огромный компьютер, сразу напомнивший о фантастических фильмах.

\- Именно отсюда ведется управление всей базой. И есть одна программа для экстренных случаев, которая запускает процесс самоуничтожения. Код ее активации известен только мне.

\- И ты это сделаешь? – собственный голос показался Ильфорте чужим, будто в губы и язык анестетик вкололи.

Заэль протянул к нему руку, заставляя наклониться. Поцеловал – томительно, долго, но без обычной для них страсти. Почти как брата.

\- Ты сказал однажды, что я смогу все. Чему теперь удивляешься?

И, не медля больше, набрал длинную комбинацию цифр и букв. Экран замигал алым. Ильфорте отвернулся.

\- Разве не было другого выхода? – пробормотал еле слышно.

\- Нет. Это все было мое, понимаешь? Моя работа, мои достижения, моя жизнь. Я не позволю кому-то устранить себя и просто так всем этим воспользоваться. 

Из шкафа Заэль достал плотно закупоренную бутылочку, разлил в две колбы прозрачную, как вода, жидкость.

\- Извини, бокалов нет, - и сам рассмеялся своей шутке.

Оказалось горько, но Ильфорте выпил все, не морщась. И лишь потом спросил:

\- Что это было?

\- Средство, чтоб закончить все поскорее. Самоуничтожение станции – вещь, мягко говоря, неприятная для тех, кто находится внутри, - Заэль присел на край стола, тихо вздохнул. – Жаль… как же жаль, что я так мало успел сделать. Может, в следующей жизни я добьюсь большего?

Ильфорте все смотрел и смотрел. На гениального ученого, создателя обреченных на гибель чудес и ужасов. На безжалостное чудовище, о котором люди когда-нибудь станут рассказывать страшные истории. На родного брата – самого ненавистного, самого желанного, самого… Не выдержал, стиснул в объятиях до хруста ребер, лицом уткнулся в грудь.

\- Я же тебя… - все шептал немеющими губами. - Я же так тебя…

\- Знаю, - ответили сверху.

А потом он лежал, как когда-то давно, и слушал мерный стук сердца, и не мог вспомнить, в том он дне или в этом. 

Показалось – где-то наверху зазвучали крики и быстрый топот ног.

Показалось – сердце под ним начало биться медленней.

Может, в следующей жизни он будет свободен?

* * *

 

_Уэко Мундо_

 

Все тело ломило нещадно, голова буквально раскалывалась. Хрипло выругавшись, Ильфорте открыл глаза.

\- С возвращением, братец. Понравилось?

Осознание приходило постепенно. Знакомые картины лаборатории – это настоящее или еще оттуда? Вот темная дыра в собственной груди и мешающая лежать рогатая маска – точно настоящее.

Руки онемели, но пошевелить ими он не смог, слишком прочными оказались оковы. А в вену впивалась тонкая игла, и текла по длинной, присоединенной к ней трубке, какая-то прозрачная жидкость.

\- Ты зачем меня привязал?

\- Нужно было поставить капельницу, а ты все метался в бреду. Пришлось фиксировать, - Заэль скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся с явно заметным чувством превосходства. – Кстати, во время первого эксперимента все уколы я ставил себе сам, и никто за мной не ухаживал. Считай, тебе повезло.

\- Ладно-ладно. Отвяжи лучше, все тело же затекло.

\- А твои манеры не изменились. Точнее, их отсутствие, - рассмеялись в ответ.

Поднялся Ильфорте с трудом, дойти сумел лишь до дивана. Чудовищная слабость, ноги будто ватные, голова кругом. Заэль присел рядом.

\- Ничего удивительно, восстановление после этого препарата даже для меня, Эспады, длилось долго, а уж для тебя – тем более.

\- Сколько мне здесь торчать?

\- Если не делать ничего, то минимум две недели. Но процесс можно значительно ускорить, - ученый кивнул одному из своих фрассьонов, копошившемуся неподалеку.

Ильфорте понял.

\- Нет!

Он и сам не знал, почему эти искусственные существа вызывали в нем такое омерзение. Пожирал же в бытность свою адьюкасом сотни и тысячи себе подобных, но ничего такого не испытывал. Тогда…

Тогда и было хорошо. В холодной пустыне Уэко Мундо, в неотступном чувстве голода, в бесконечной кровавой охоте – он был по-настоящему свободен. И пусть та жизнь казалась теперь почти звериной – но была своя компания, были простые, понятные цели, большего он тогда и не хотел.

А потом встретил во дворце Лас Ночес Заэля Аполло. И пропал снова. 

\- Глупости какие, - не слушая никаких возражений, брат все же подозвал к себе фрассьона, привычным движением разорвал того пополам. – Не надейся, что я две недели буду тебя здесь терпеть.

\- Я это есть не стану.

Заэль медленно провел языком по губам.

\- Правда?

Откусил небольшой кусочек, настойчиво приник к губам брата, проталкивая изо рта в рот и не позволяя отстраниться. Ненавистный сладковатый вкус смешался во рту Ильфорте со слюной Заэля, и это было уже не так плохо, а через несколько минут стало еще лучше. Первые искры возбуждения, несмотря на общую слабость, пробежали по телу.

Брат сам оборвал поцелуй. Усмехнулся:

\- Следующий.

Ильфорте обреченно закрыл глаза. Всегда, всегда сдавался, и в мелочах, и в серьезном, и даже смерть не изменила ничего.

Быть может, это действительно была судьба. Или ему просто не повезло. Как знать.


End file.
